Many projects or tasks require efforts and decision-making across multiple domains of knowledge. It is often not feasible, or at least not common, for a single person or group to have sufficient expertise among all the multiple domains of knowledge to complete the associated project individually. Instead, collaborations between persons or groups possessing the required expertise in the relevant knowledge domains is required.
If such collaboration is conducted inefficiently, however, results of the projects or tasks may be impaired. For example, there may be a significant delay or increase in costs associated with completing a project, or a quality of the final project may be subpar.
For example, in the field of software development, a software architect may have expertise in constructing a software application, while a software security expert may have expertise in the security knowledge domain. If the software architect constructs a software application having security vulnerabilities or flaws, the security expert may be capable of identifying and correcting such vulnerabilities/flaws. However, as referenced above, if the vulnerabilities/flaws are not detected until late in the development software application, required corrections may be infeasible, or may be time and labor-intensive to implement. Thus, in these and other scenarios, it is difficult for software developers, or other collaborators, to work together in an efficient and productive manner.